vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vicar Amelia
Summary Vicar Amelia is a boss in Bloodborne. She is a large white beast who has the features of both a wolf and a deer, and The Hunter sees her transform before their very eyes. Vicars were the heads of the Healing Church, as is revealed in the item description for the Gold Pendant, which she can be seen clutching in the cutscene, and even in battle after her grotesque transformation. This would make her the last Vicar, who oversaw the Church as Yharnam fell to the beasthood brought upon it by misuse of the Old Blood. As the Hunter finds her, she is seen praying to the altar in the Grand Cathedral which holds the misshapen skull of Laurence, the founder of the Healing Church. Here she kneels awaiting her inevitable transformation, praying, clasping her pendant which existed to carry a reminder that had been all but forgotten, and that may have prevented the madness that led Yharnam to ruin before her eyes: Fear the Old Blood. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Vicar Amelia Origin: Bloodborne Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human Cleric Mutated by the Old Blood Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Healing, Limited Shapeshifting (Changed form irreversibly into a beast) Attack Potency: Large Building level+ (Slammed the ground and created a blast) Speed: At least Transonic (Can easily dodge point-blank flintlock and cannon fire and the sonic screeches of the Lost Children of Antiquity), possibly High Hypersonic+ (Potentially capable of dodging low-level arcane projectiles such as the meteors of the Blacksky Eye) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Superior to Giant Lost Children who can casually lift giant boulders, should be comparable to Henriette) Striking Strength: Large Building Class+ Durability: Large Building level+ (Can tank hits from Kirkhammer users) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range due to her size Standard Equipment: Gold Pendant Intelligence: Low (Mostly behaves like a wild animal but has retained at least a sliver of sanity as she at times prays for healing during battle) Weaknesses: Vulnerable to fire Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Right Claw:' Claws the ground with her right arm. *'Right Swing:' A close range swing with her right arm. *'Right Swing and Claw:' A close range swing with her right arm then claws the ground once with her right arm. *'Right Swing and Backhand:' A close range swing with her right arm and a backhand swing. *'Left Ground Pound:' Pounds the ground in front of her with her left hand. *'Triple Right Ground Pound:' Slams the ground in front of her three times with her right arm. *'Bite:' If the player is close in front, Vicar Amelia will quickly bite the player. *'Grab:' Raises both arms high in the air for a moment, then grabs, bites, and throws you away. (If she is injured, she will use one arm) *'Howl:' The boss will arch her back and howl and glow gold for a moment, restoring her to full capability. *'Ground Blast:' She will rise up, bring her hands together, then slam her hands to the ground, causing a linear medium-range AOE. Medium recovery animation. *'Pincer:' With arms wide open, she sweeps with both arms in front of her. *'Turning Left Backhand:' When the player is on her left, she will perform a turning left backhand. *'Turning Right Backhand:' When the player is on her right, she will perform a turning right backhand. *'Retreating Left Backhand:' She raises her left arm across her body and backhands to her left side as she steps back away. *'Wide Right Sweep:' She sweeps to the left with her right arm. *'Wide Right Sweep and Backhand:' She sweeps to the left with her right arm, pauses, then backhand sweeps to the right. *'Wide Left Sweep and Double Right Claw:' Vicar Amelia sweeps with her left arm, then claws the ground twice with her right. *'Ultimate Combo:' Quickly slams the ground four times, wide right sweep, right backhand, then a long range right sweep. *'Heal:' A channeling heal signaled when she joins both hands on the chest and emits a light. If you are too far, she will actually jump back and use this move. *'Wide Left Sweep and Double Right Claw Pound:' Vicar Amelia sweeps with her left arm, then claws the ground twice with her right and ending with a left ground pound. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Battles: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Bloodborne Category:FromSoftware Category:Antagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:Monsters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tier 8